


Put your arms around me, I want to feel safe.

by Everest21



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drunken Confessions, Erik likes to play with Charles hair when he's drunk, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not so angsty so it's fine?, and he likes cuddles too, drunk Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: “Wha- Erik?” Charles blinked slowly. “Did you just kiss me… twice?” he asked,  even if he knew the answer already. The man chuckled softly, still toying with Charles’ hair.“Yeah… We’ve done it before, Isn't it?”





	Put your arms around me, I want to feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Jesse here! This is my 2nd attempt to write something in English... so there would be many errors. I was writing this and then, a new idea came to my mind, I wrote this fast so I could start with that new and more interesting idea... so yeah, that's all I guess?
> 
> Enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

It’s Saturday night, and Charles wants nothing but a nice dinner and a bubble bath, but when he was on his way to his room on the second floor, he heard a laugh… a laugh coming from Erik’s room and that was unusual. Erik wasn’t the most extrovert person he had ever met, and even if he grinned or smiled, Charles has never heard him laugh like that before. He felt intrigued by the the reason of his laugh, and he was tempted to just peek into Erik’s mind and find out, but he refused to do that. Even if he was so much closer to the man now, he still wants to give Erik some privacy. When the laugh happened again, Charles put his right hand on the doorknob and he pushed the door open.

“Erik… sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to-“ he stopped half sentence, when he was greet with the sight of a very drunk Erik sitting on the couch. Glass on hand with what Charles supposed was Scotch and a couple of bottles to his left side of the couch. Charles knew that Erik liked alcohol, they went to many pubs when they were on the road but Charles was the one who ended up drunk and with a hangover pretty often, on his third glass of something Erik would always say “no” to another one. And seeing him like this, was a surprise.

“There you are! Come on, Charles. Come and sit with me.” he said. Looking at Charles with big enthusiastic eyes, and a little smile on his lips. His voice was low and his drunkenness was more evident with each word he said.

Charles closed the door and make his way to the small piece of furniture on the middle of the room, he felt nervous somehow but he still kept walking on Erik’s direction. Charles sat at the opposite side of the couch while Erik turned his body towards him and the older man moved closer to his body.

“I thought you were asleep already.” Charles said, Erik was very close to him. “I heard something coming from your room and I wanted to make sure you were alright.“

Erik was looking at him softly, he reached for Charles' hand and he squeezed it. “Charles, stop… stop worrying about everything and everyone.’’ Charles make a face at that, he worried about others because it was his responsibility, even if Erik didn’t think the same way. The older man drank the liquor in one go and quickly, he poured some more into his glass. “Hey, c’mere. You need to relax a little bit.” he leaned against the armrest and spread his legs to make more room for Charles' body to occupy it.

“Erik, I don’t think that’s-”

“Charles…” Erik opened his arms, smirking at him. Charles chuckled a little bit, but he complied nevertheless. When they were comfortable, with Charles’ back against Erik’s chest, the older of them hugged the other from behind, resting his head on Charles’ left shoulder. Charles was tensed for a moment but relaxed his body after a few seconds. “Better, doesn’t it?” he mumbled. Charles nodded in agreement and he let out a contented sound when he felt Erik’ hands on his hair playing with the soft brown curls. They stayed like that for almost an hour, Charles kept his eyelids closed and once in awhile he heard Erik opening another bottle of alcohol and drinking it whole, with a hand still playing with Charles hair. He was almost falling asleep when he felt something pressing against the top of his head, and after a few seconds it happened once again, he opened his eyes and turned his head backwards so he could see what was happening. In a blink of an eye, soft lips were pressed against his forehead.

“Wha- Erik?” Charles blinked slowly. “Did you just kiss me… twice?” he asked, even if he knew the answer already. The man chuckled softly, still toying with Charles’ hair.

“Yeah… We’ve done it before, Isn't it?” Charles looked at the man in disbelief.

“We kissed ones months ago, and then you didn't want to talk about it. It’s not like it’s common to you to kiss me, you know?” the young man said, a clear bitter tone in his voice. It was two or three months ago, they were training alone because the rest were tired already but Charles and Erik wanted to keep going for a little bit. One thing led to another, and they ended up kissing against a solid wall. After that day, Erik didn't seem to want to address their previous encounter, so Charles didn't do it either (Erik told him to stay out of his mind that's why Charles couldn't get an answer from Erik’ thoughts either). But here they are, Charles on Erik’s chest, the other man drunk and unavoidably they're talking about it right now.

“That’s not true.” he replied, childlike.Charles got away from Erik’s embrace, and sat properly, so he could look the man in the eye. Charles was clearly upset with Erik’s answer.

“Are you serio-”

Erik cut him off and said. “It was not true what you've said because I wanted to talk with you about it, but I couldn't do it. So stop acting like you don’t matter to me or something, because you do matter.” he said. He was frowning a little and his eyes were cast down fixed upon the floor. Charles thought about what that meant and after a few seconds he smiled wide and hugged Erik with all the strength he could collect. Erik didn’t need to explain himself about why he couldn’t talk with him about the matter months ago, Charles is aware of Erik’s struggle to express his feelings… so for now, all that matter was that Erik cared about him and that’s all.

“By the way…” he began, meeting with Erik’ eyes again. “Why were you drinking before, good news perhaps?”

Erik seems surprised by the sudden question at first, but he simply grinned at him. “I just felt like drinking tonight, no special occasion or anything.” at that, Erik sips his glass until there was nothing left, as if he wanted to prove his point. With alcohol running thru his blood the man seems more relaxed, he was able to let go for tonight (because he’s always vigilant, always looking for any potential threat). Erik’s a happy drinker it seems. “Want to join me, Charles?”

“Oh no no, that would end up awfully, my friend” he said with a little chuckle at the end. Erik closed the gap between them, so their faces could be a few centimeters apart.

He hummed thoughtfully “I’ve seen you before, you like to flirt with any living thing on your way when you’re drunk.” he was not accusing Charles, just pointing out the truth. The telepath didn’t flushed at that but he was close to do it. “That’s why you don’t want to drink with me right now? Are you afraid of what would happen if you did?” he asked. Charles whispered a “no” as an answer meanwhile, they didn't break eye contact.

The older man took another glass and poured some liquid from a new open bottle, he gave it to Charles and went to his previous position against the armrest. “Good to know” it’s all he said. Charles blinked a few times, a little disappointed in losing Erik' proximity so suddenly (he was expecting Erik to make the first move and smash their mouths, but that didn’t happen). Erik’s arms were wide open once more, so Charles knew too well what that meant, after hesitating for a little bit Charles complied. They were almost like in the beginning, with Erik’ long arms around Charles body but this time the telepath was lying face down, with his nose pressed on a soft dress shirt. He hummed contently when he felt a hand playing with his hair again, Charles was breathing Erik’s scent in and for the very first time, he felt safe. Charles was glad of having someone like Erik in his life.

“Charles?” he heard close to his left ear. In response, the telepath just mumbled a low “Hhm?” so the other man could continue with whatever he wanted to say. “Can I kiss you?”

Charles smiled wide, he knew Erik cared about him and a problem like the one when they first kissed wouldn’t happen again, he knew it. He met Erik’s eyes with his own and put his hand on a solid cheek. “Yes, Erik… you can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short thing, and thank you for the kudos too!! You're awesome!  
> Btw, I would upload the new fic this week!!


End file.
